(1) Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to mobile telecommunication and more specifically to wireless telephone systems including telephone instruments capable of being programmed for specific use, as well as being compact, inexpensive and simple, all as a result of operation in combination with enhanced central station equipment.
(2) Background and Description:
In recent years, considerable progress has been made in the field of wireless or mobile telephone instruments and systems. In that regard, wireless telephone instruments, sometimes called “mobile stations” (MS) have come into widespread use, accommodated, for example, by geographically defined cells and other equipment. Although the improved instruments and systems are quite effective, and have considerably enhanced telephonic communication, needs for improvement continue to exist.
Typically in wireless systems, individual telephone instruments communicate at an initial level with central equipment, sometimes called “base stations” (BS). Operating with other components as a composite system, the geographically-separate base stations enable mobile telephone instruments to roam through different geographic areas or cells. Thus, from various locations, mobile instruments may be able to access virtually any telephone terminal throughout an entire dial-up telephone network, sometimes called the “public switched telephone network” (PSTN), and in the course of a call roam freely from one cell to another.
Traditionally, a composite mobile telecommunications system includes some form of a switching system, sometimes including a unit called a “mobile switching center” (MSC). The MSC may be provided, along with other structure between a base station (BS) and the public switched telephone network (PSTN). Accordingly, conventional mobile management is accomplished using various well known techniques and structures. However, note that radical system changes are in progress to expand and improve the systems.
In traditional systems, individual wireless telephone instruments typically are purchased by users in a transaction that is rather complex. As part of the purchase transaction, the instrument is activated and numbers are assigned. Also, a financial commitment is established for the new owner. Of course, the owner is responsible for the telephone instrument itself, however, responsibility also extends to the telephone service provided for the instrument, e. g. calls charged to the instrument.
Generally, wireless instruments are quite susceptible to loss or theft and they inherently involve an increased exposure resulting from illicit use. While adjustments may be made in the billing for illicit calls, usually such adjustments are not made without the expense of time and aggravation to instrument owner. Thus, the risk of physical loss with the attendant threat of unauthorized use presents a nagging annoyance to wireless instrument owners.
Concern over the risk of losing a wireless telephone instrument is compounded by the fact that routine wireless operation exposes critical information (as by radio link) that can be obtained without physical access to a telephone instrument. When obtained, such information can be used to charge fraudulent calls to a wireless owner's account. Consequently, even when an instrument never leaves an owners control, the owner may be invoiced for calls fraudulently made from a cloned instrument. Thus, a need exists for more limited risk.
Another consideration involves the potential for extending the useful life of wireless telephone instruments, particularly in the form of small, inexpensive instruments that are simple to acquire, use and recycle.
Furthermore, a need exists to accommodate the desires of individual wireless telephone users to a greater extent. Specifically, the present developments are based, to some extent, on recognizing the benefits of providing individual operating features and characteristics for individual telephone instruments that can be simply and easily implemented.